Together
by nalunatics
Summary: Lucy catches some hard feelings- more like they smack her in the face like a stray falling brick. Set months/years after defeating Zeref. Romance, humor, and a bit of choking fluff can be expected! Mainly nalu, but some other lovely ships will definitely make an appearance!


Oh no. _Oh no_. _That_ most certainly was _not_ happening. Nope, no way. There was no way Lucy Heartfilia was catching feelings.

Lucy felt the blood drain from her face as realization hit her like a brick. Her stomach was in knots and she had completely frozen in place, at the bar, drink in hand, and sitting next to Levy. She had been watching the never ending brawl between Natsu and Gray; it was a normal sight, Erza was on the fringe, rolling up her sleeves and getting ready to crack some skulls as Natsu laughed maniacally while hurling a flaming fist at Gray's face. She was have a relaxing lunch, albeit the racket behind them, with Levy, catching up on girl time, when she had caught sight of the end of the fight between the boys. Juvia was across the room, hands to her chest and openly ogling at her _now_ boyfriend, Gray. Levy had just been telling Lucy about the twins, who were growing healthily inside her little belly, when everything began to crumble for Lucy.

Natsu's fist came into contact with Gray's face, Gray attempted to retaliate by sending ice shards aimed at Natsu's head only to miss and have them impale the guild hall's wall, and Erza stepped in to send a swift kick to both of their backs. Natsu managed to doge it, Erza's full force slamming into Gray, and Natsu laughed. He let out his loud, boisterous laugh as Gray glared at him and, before Erza successfully landed a blow to the side of Natsu's head, his gaze caught Lucy's, his face slipping easily into his cocky, lopsided grin. It was so warm and mischievous, it just set her heart aflutter. Yes, _aflutter_.

" _Oh dear lord_." Lucy whispered to herself, as everything was pulled from her slow motion moment, as Erza punched Natsu. She shakily put her drink on the counter of the bar and swiveled herself away from the scene between her three guild mates.

"What's wrong, Lu?" Levy asked, alarmed that Lucy looked so pale suddenly.

"O-oh, i-it's nothing, Levy. I-I think I need to lie down." Lucy's voice shook and Levy put her wrist to Lucy's forehead.

"Hm, no fever... Are you sure you're alright?" Levy fretted and Lucy swallowed hard. Levy was one of her best friends, of course she could tell the girl anything, but _this_? Lucy always cared for Natsu; he was her best friend, team mate, guild mate, and the one who brought her into Fairy Tail, but... Falling in love with him was something she hadn't ever expected. She never expected to care so deeply, to love so unconditionally for Natsu, the 'insane' boy who was looking for his _dragon father_ the day they had met. The one who would throw himself in harm's way in a _heartbeat_ if it meant saving her or any of their guild mates. He was simple, he was brave, he was kind, he was smart, and he was everything to Lucy.

Her heart pounded in her chest so hard that she was sure that, at the very least, the dragon slayers in the guild hall would think she's having a heart attack. She swallowed thickly and allowed herself to steal another glance over her shoulder. Natsu was sprawled out cold next to an equally unconscious Gray, Juvia fretting beside him, and Erza looking proud.

"I-I... Have a problem..." Lucy whispered and Levy's eyes widened slightly.

"All of a sudden? What's the problem?" Levy's voice rose an octave in concern, her full attention on Lucy. Lucy could feel her cheeks burning and she realized the fright she must be giving Levy; that was no way to be treating her pregnant friend, she may make her sick.

"Well, it's not that _serious_ I guess. I-I'm not sick or anything... I think." Lucy stammered and Levy quirked a brow up at her. Lucy bit her lower lip, chewing on it silently for a moment before continuing. "If I tell you, promise not to freak out or tell anyone, _especially_ Mira." Dipping her head closer to Levy's, Lucy whispered furiously into her ear. Levy's eyes widened again and she nodded tentatively.

"O-okay, sure Lu. You've got my word!" Levy stuck out her pinky in a swear. Lucy nodded, looping her own finger around Levy's smaller one.

"O-okay, u-um..." Lucy stumbled over her words, unsure of how to bring the _subject_ up. Levy watched her patiently, a slight smile playing on her lips. "I may have a _little_ c-crush, oh lord, on..."

"On...?" Levy prompted, biting back a smile.

"N-Natsu." Lucy whispered out quickly and almost inaudibly. Levy's eyebrows shot up, but a smirk seized her lips.

"I know, Lu. And I wouldn't call it a _little_ crush, you two are totally in _love_." She teased sounding disturbingly like Happy.

"Wha-! Th-that's not-!"

"Lu, everyone knows. It's _so_ obvious!" Levy let out a chuckle at Lucy's expense. She knew her face was horribly red, but what did Levy mean by it's obvious? "You two; _to-tal-ly_ in love." Levy giggled, her finger subtly motioning between Lucy and the unconscious man on the ground.

"That is _not_ true!" Lucy protested, her heart still hammering in her chest and Levy looking deviously up at her. "At least... It's not like he feels the same way." Lucy sighed and Levy's brows knit together in worry.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, Lev," Lucy shook her head, smiling sadly, "We watched you and Gajeel become a family, we watched Jellal and Erza _finally_ be able to love each other the way they deserve, we watched _Gray_ actually confess to Juvia, and countless other things happen after all of this craziness ended with Zeref. A lot of love sparked because the thought of losing someone so precious to you made people realize how much you love them." Lucy smiled wistfully at Levy.

"Lu..."

"I'm happy for everyone, honestly. I am so excited to meet your little ones! But I just don't think he feels the same way, Levy. There were moments... That could have been something more, but they weren't. We're best friends, but that's all we'll ever be." Lucy sighed, sadness squeezing her heart. "I'm just realizing now how deep I am into these mess of feelings and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Lucy, I know you don't want to believe me, but Natsu really loves you." Levy grasped the sides of Lucy's face, gently turning her head so she could look at her. "You guys are just too stubborn sometimes. And don't compare yourself to others, you should know that your relationship with Natsu is anything but conventional. Of course it'll take more time." She dropped her hands to her lap and smiled at Lucy. "So don't be upset, okay? Your time will come."

 ** _A Few Months Later_**

"They're beautiful, Levy!" Wendy's voice cooed as she wiped Levy's sweaty forehead with a damp cloth. "You and Gajeel should be so proud."

"We are," Gajeel's gruff voice replied and Levy smiled up at her husband tiredly. "Look at em, little pieces o' scrap metal." Gajeel crouched down, his eyes shining with pure love and bliss. Lucy smiled brightly at the pair that had become a family of four so quickly. The twins were a perfect mix of Gajeel and Levy- a boy and a girl to be raised by them and the guild.

"They're wonderful, Levy." Lucy drew her hands up to her chest as she admired the babies. "So cute!"

"Would you like to hold one of them?" Levy asked, her eyes bright.

"Oh, I would love to... But you should get some rest, Lev! You shouldn't work yourself too hard after this." Lucy advised and Levy giggled.

"I can rest _after_ the godmother of my babies gets to hold them." Levy smirked up at her mischievously and Lucy's brows shot up.

" _Godmother_?"

"Yes! You're the best, Lu..." Levy smiled and Lucy felt tears prick her eyes. Gajeel gave his warmest smirk up at her and Lucy stepped closer as Levy handed her their baby boy. "His name is Yajeh." Lucy cradled him in her arms, his little scowl as he snuffled in his swaddle was reminiscent of Gajeel.

"Oh, he's beautiful..." Lucy cooed, offering her finger for the little boy to grasp on to.

"Natsu," Levy called gently and the boy, who had been silent amongst the other guild members during the moment, took a step closer in surprise. Gajeel seemed to be just as confused as to why his wife was calling for Natsu as Natsu was himself. "Do you want to hold Shutora?"

"Lev, that's not a good idea!" Gajeel practically fell over and Levy waved her hand to dismiss his concerns.

"Oh, uh..." Natsu stammered, unsure of how to respond due to the nature of the request.

"Is that a good idea..?" Erza cautioned and Lucy felt bad for the doubt that they held for Natsu. It seemed as though everyone was holding their breath as Natsu walked over to stand by Lucy. Levy offered the baby girl to him, and he gently took up Shutora. Gajeel practically looked crazed, ready to leap up at any moment. Levy, on the other hand, smirked at Lucy and waggled her brows silently at Lucy only to make her blush. How dare she use her own children to make her and Natsu have a _couply_ moment!

While everyone watched on silently, Lucy watched Natsu as he held the baby girl. She didn't think that they needed to be as worried as they were, and she was proven right as Natsu gently swayed the baby in his arms. She yawned widely, her little mouth forming a perfect 'O'. He smiled brightly down at her and did the same as Lucy, offering a finger for her to grab on to.

"Yer damn hands better be clean, Salamander." Gajeel hissed out and Natsu rolled his eyes slightly.

"Nah, I made sure to play around in shit before I came to the infirmary to see _newborn babies_." He replied and Lucy softly snorted out a laugh. He turned and smiled brightly at her causing Lucy's heart to jump in her throat. "Ain't she cute? Obviously they took after Levy." He dipped his head lower as if to examine Shutora, only to gently press his nose to the top of her head, smiling slightly. Lucy was surprised by just how gentle Natsu was being, and that surprise was reflected on their guild mates as well. While Levy just beamed proudly up at the pair, Erza looked as though she were in awe of Natsu, Gray looking impressed himself.

"They really are the sweetest, Levy." Lucy whispered as Yajeh started to fall asleep in her arms. Just as she was going to pass him over to Gajeel, Natsu's low voice caught her attention.

"It'd be pretty cool to have some of these guys runnin' around, little clones, heh." He chuckled at his own revelation and shifted his eyes to Lucy. "Wouldn't it?" Lucy froze for a moment, blood rushing to her cheeks. Was he being that bold as to state that he wanted to have children with her? Or was he just saying, in general, that he wanted to eventually have kids? Even Levy, who had been close enough to hear his comment, had her eyes wide, Gajeel looking rather surprised as well.

"O-oh, s-sure, y-yeah!" Lucy quickly stammered out and ducked her head closer to Yajeh so Natsu wouldn't see her raging blush. She handed the baby over to Gajeel, and Natsu handed Shutora over to Levy, both of them stepping back into the small group. Gray was close to Lucy and surprised her with whispering in her ear.

"Did you two get together or somethin' or is that flame-brain that stupid to just say he wants to have kids with you?" Lucy's face burned and she slowly turned to Gray, a warning glare set on her face.

" _Now is not the time_!" She hissed back and Gray nodded seeming satisfied.

"Yeah, so the answer is he is just that stupid." Lucy was about to spit back a scathing remark when Porlyusica stepped back in the room to shoo them out.

"Alright, alright, unless you are a baby or helped make one of them, get out." The pink haired older woman ushered them out.

"Oi, Lily stays." Gajeel informed her and she huffed but allowed it.

"The rest of you, get out."

"As eloquent as ever, Porlyusica. The children are just excited." Makarov chuckled and the older woman rolled her eyes.

"And so are you." She smirked down at him while Makarov just laughed, leading the rest of them out of the infirmary.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Natsu suddenly appeared next to Lucy as they made their way outside.

"I guess you could call the birth of a child 'pretty cool'." Lucy giggled and Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Ya know what I mean." He snorted and Lucy sighed.

"Yeah. I'm so happy for them." Levy smiled, sunlight filtering down over her face, and the scent of summer air in her nose. "I can't believe they made me godmother."

"Yeah, that was nice of em'." Natsu smiled a bit, his gaze on the sky. "Wouldn't you wanna be a real mother one day though?" He asked suddenly, his gaze back on her face in an instant, and Lucy was taken aback slightly. They had apparently been walking slower than the rest of their friends, or they had all elected to run away from the pair, but they were walking alone together on the path back to the guild.

"W-what's with all the questions?" Lucy felt as though she had had a steady blush for hours, and felt self conscious under Natsu's gaze. "I mean, yeah, I guess so. But you kinda have to be with someone in order to have them... Preferably married..." She informed him, feeling awkward explaining her reasoning to him.

"Yeah, I know." Natsu nodded and smiled at her. Lucy was put off by his questioning and her heart was beating so hard that she was sure he could hear it.

"S-so, where's Happy? I thought I just saw him with you in there?" Lucy gestured behind them, desperately searching for the little blue cat.

"Dunno, guess he went on ahead without me!" Natsu chuckled and Lucy inwardly groaned. She felt horribly uncomfortable with Natsu and it saddened her that she felt that way. He was acting so strangely, making her heart pound and her hopes run high, and she knew she shouldn't feel so... _Excited_. It was futile to have such thoughts about him.

After what seemed like an eternity, they reached the guild. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief feeling more comfortable in the guild hall. Unfortunately, she didn't have Levy to save her from awkward conversations, so she silent slipped away from Natsu's side and made her way over to the bar. Mira had taken station behind it, and Lucy took a seat and sighed.

"Something on your mind, Lucy?" Mira asked sweetly.

"Oh! U-um, just still can't believe that I'm the godmother to the little ones! I feel so honored." Lucy smiled trying to calm the beating in her chest.

"Yes that was so sweet of them!" Mira nodded and smiled placing a glass of strawberry iced tea in front of Lucy. "You and Natsu looked like naturals holding the twins!" Lucy choked on her tea, spitting half of it onto the counter.

" _What_?" She croaked out as Mira giggled a bit.

"Whoa, Lucy, drink much?" Natsu was suddenly next to her, arm slung around her shoulders.

"Ah, Natsu!" Lucy shoved herself off her stool while Mira simply giggled. "W-watch it!"

"Let's go do something!" Natsu smiled at her as she steadied herself after leaping up. "I'm bored."

"B-bored? Well, what did you have in mind?" Lucy asked tightly and Natsu grasped her wrist.

"Let's go get some food!"

 _An Hour Later_

"Ugh..." Natsu groaned as Lucy practically dragged him off the train.

"You wanted to go to Hargeon. Why is that, exactly? _You_? Traveling on a _train_ just for food? What's gotten into you?" Lucy questioned incredulously and Natsu just moaned louder.

"S'where we first met..." Natsu groaned out softly and Lucy froze.

"W-what..?" Lucy stammered, holding him up as he breathed in fresh air. He gulped in a breath and shot a wavering smile her way.

"It's where we first met." He said again clearer, straightening himself back up from her support. "I thought it would be nice to come here after everything."

" _Thought it would be nice_?" Lucy repeated, unsure how to process what he was saying. He looked at her like she was being stupid, shaking his head slightly and rolling his eyes. "What do you mean 'after everything', I mean, don't get me wrong this is a nice gesture, but it's not like I just pushed two babies out of me." Lucy laughed and then cringed inwardly at her words. _Who says that?!_

"I know _that_ , but that doesn't mean that we don't deserve to eat lunch at a decent restaurant once in a while." He sighed and began walking towards the center of Hargeon. "And I thought it might be nice to get away from everything for a bit. I'm happy for Levy and Gajeel, even though he's an idiot..." Natsu muttered the last part under his breath while Lucy studied him as he spoke.

"But we've been through a lot, Luce. You deserve to start making happy, stress free memories, right? Don't we both?" He stopped and turned to her, a small smile played on his soft pink lips. Lucy felt her face heat; she didn't understand why he had decided now to do this. Why a trip to Hargeon? Why now?

"What's with all of this all of a sudden? All this thinking?" Lucy chuckled nervously. "I agree with you, and I think this is sweet, but it just seems kind of, I don't know, out of the blue." Natsu shuffled around nervously, his gaze darting to the pink cobblestone beneath their feat. For a few moments, all Lucy could hear was seagulls calling overhead, deckhands readying another shipment boat, and Natsu's feet scuffling below.

"Because we've been through a lot... I guess I just thought you might want to... Spend some more time together?" Natsu tilted his face back towards her's and she could have sworn his cheeks were turning pink. "I dunno, Luce, I'm not very good at this." He growled and ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"Not good at what?" Lucy answered a little more breathily than she would have liked, but she hoped he didn't notice.

"I'm not good with... Feelings or whatever." He replied quietly and Lucy could feel her heartbeat double. "I just know that I care about you and I wanna spend my time with you. I want you to be happy." His eyes were soft and Lucy damned herself for having such a soft heart because she could feel tears bricking the back of her eyes.

"Natsu... I am happy." She smiled earnestly up at him. "We're alive, we're all together. The guild is doing well and everyone's happy, we even have new guild members! I couldn't ask for more." Natsu smiled a bit, but his brows were pinched together as if something was nagging at him.

"I'm happy about that too, Luce, but that's not what I'm talking about really. I'm glad that stuff makes you happy, but that's everyone else's happiness, I guess... I want you to be happy, I dunno... Happy for _yourself_. Erza once said you were a very selfless person and it's true, Lucy. You care so much about everyone else, but you should do things that make you happy too." Lucy blinked a few times as she listened, Natsu's brows still pushed together in concern. She sucked in her bottom lip a bit in thought; she was warmed by Natsu's words, but she still wasn't piecing together where it was all coming from.

"Natsu, I appreciate you being a good friend, but I am happy, don't worry." Lucy gave him a small smile and began walking again. "I do lots of-" She felt him grab her wrist, stopping her in place. She turned, about to give him a piece of her mind about his 'wrist-grabbing' habit when she saw the seriousness etched on his face.

"Are you happy with me?" He asked abruptly, vulnerableness laced through his words; Lucy had seldom seen Natsu like this.

"W-what?" Lucy stammered, unsure how to answer. "Of course I'm happy with you, you're my best friend. I'm happy to have you." She smiled tentatively, but Natsu shook his head a bit.

"I mean, would you be happy _with_ me?" He urged, searching her face. Puzzlement washed over Lucy and she felt like she was missing something important.

"Natsu, I'm not sure what you're asking me."

"I'm happy with you," He sighed and fidgeted where he stood. "And I don't really know what to say, I'm not good with words... But when I said we'd be _together_ forever, I didn't mean just with the guild." He looked back at her, a softness in his eyes that melted Lucy where she stood.

"I really meant you and I." He revealed quietly and Lucy's breath caught in her throat. "I want to be _with_ you. More than friends or guild mates. I want to be able to go on adventures with you and be able to protect you forever." Lucy swallowed back the lump in her throat and blinked her eyes furiously.

"You... You want to be _together_?" Lucy choked out and Natsu shot a small smile her way, the tips of his ears turning pink. "Tell me..."

"I want us to have each other, okay?" He took a step forward leaning closer and closer, so close Lucy could feel his breath on her nose. He pressed his forehead to hers, not caring about the passing people that walked around them in Hargeon. "I want you to know how important you are to me." He stepped back after a moment and sighed, a big grin spread across his face.

"Besides, I can't have Gray experiencing stuff I'm not! He and Juvia are doin' all this secret stuff, why can't I!" He growled out defiantly and Lucy scowled.

"Way to ruin the moment." Lucy chastised sourly and Natsu smirked down at her.

"I'm just kidding, Luce." He snickered and Lucy relaxed a bit and shook her head. "But what do you say?" He sobered again and Lucy's heartbeat picked up again. He was open and vulnerable in front of her, totally unlike the Natsu she had known for so long. He stood before her, looking shy and quiet again that Lucy, totally inappropriately, began to giggle. Natsu's look of shock only caused her to laugh harder.

"Hey, you don't have to be rude abo-" Natsu began sulkily, but Lucy shook her head furiously and grabbed his face between her hands, squishing his cheeks together so he looked like an angry chipmunk.

"Yes. Yes, Natsu." Lucy whispered and his brows pitched together again. "I'm just surprised, is all. I-I guess... I didn't really expect this to happen. Someone's gonna win and lose a bet today at the guild." Lucy sighed and dropped her hands to his shoulders.

"You mean, you wanna be together... Too?" Natsu asked tentatively; he was right, he was terrible with words. So, Lucy figured, why can't she be terrible with words for once in her life. She placed her hands gently back on either side of his face and brought it down to her, doing something she never thought she would ever do. Never in her life. She kissed Natsu Dragneel. In the center of Hargeon surrounded by strangers. She kissed him, albeit, softly and quickly, but she kissed him. Her face burned and when she looked up, she didn't think she had ever seen his face so red. His tongue flicked out, tasting his lips, and his hand swiped at his forehead. He was silent for a few moments longer when he looked at her, his eyes flashing, looking like chips of flint. A devious grin spread across his face and Lucy felt her heart leap into her throat.

"I wanna do that again..."

 ** _A Few Years Later_**

Lucy felt her heart beat quicken as a wave of nausea overcame her. She pushed quickly away from the guild's bar where she had been chatting with the other girls and ran to the bathroom, promptly retching her breakfast into the toilet. She heard quick footsteps making their way into the women's bathroom, and turned around in time to see Natsu burst in through the doors.

"Natsu!" Lucy protested as her roiling stomach began to calm. "You can't be in here!"

"A-are you okay? What happened?" Natsu's eyes were panicked as he brushed the hair from her face, looking her over carefully. Lucy pushed herself up from the toilet and walked to the sink and swirled water around her mouth to rid the sour taste.

"I'm okay, I just suddenly felt so ill." Lucy sighed and wiped at her forehead. "I'm okay now though." She smiled a bit at him, but Natsu didn't seem to calm too much. Levy and Juvia appeared in the doorway, concern etched on their faces. Levy was carrying, a now toddler, Shutora, and Juvia had her hands resting atop her read-to-burst stomach.

"What's going on?" Levy questioned, her brows pinched.

"Auntie Lucy, are you okay?" Shutora asked in her small voice, leaning her head in the crook of Levy's neck.

"I'm okay, sweetie," Lucy smiled at the young girl and turned her attention to her two friends. "Guys, I'm okay, really. I feel fine now." Natsu cast a look behind him at the girls as they shuffled back out into the main hall. He turned his careful gaze on her and moved closer. He leaned close, nuzzling his nose at the base of her throat causing Lucy's breath to hitch.

"N-Natsu! I don't think now is the time or place for this..." Lucy scolded her fiance. Yes, that's right, Natsu Dragneel was he fiance and she would scream it at the top of Fiore for anyone to hear!

Natsu paid no attention to her protest, his hands prodding gently at her torso, his nose still pressed to her skin. He knelt and pressed his nose to her belly, even lifting her shirt, much to her dismay. He slowed, inhaling deeply, and Lucy silently prayed no one would walk in on their... Whatever Natsu was doing. Suddenly, his eyes shot open and a blinding grin broke out across his face.

"Lucy!" Natsu hopped up and grasped her hand, promptly dragging her out of the bathroom.

"N-Natsu, what are you doing!?" Lucy protested, trying to wriggle her arm free, but he didn't stop. He lead them to where Wendy sat with Carla and Happy, and whispered something in the younger girl's ear. He blue eyes widened and a happy smile broke out on her face.

"Lucy, I'm just going to do something really quick, okay?" Wendy stood, brushing her hair away from her face, and stood in front of Lucy.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Lucy asked incredulously. They had gathered quite a few gazes from their guild mates, and Lucy felt frustrated that no one was telling her what was going on. "I just felt a bit sick but I'm fine now!"

Wendy seemed to ignore her protests and pressed her palms to Lucy's abdomen, her eyes closed in quiet concentration, her brow creased slightly. After a few moments, her eyes shot open excitedly and she nodded to Natsu.

"It's early, Natsu, good on you! I'd say maybe eight weeks." Wendy half said to herself in thought. _Eight weeks_?

"Can someone _please_ tell me what the heck is going on?" Lucy sighed, frustration building by the second. Natsu was practically bouncing off the walls, he looked positively elated.

"Lucy," Wendy began, her grin widening. "You're going to need to see Porlyusica soon, okay?"

"W-what? I-is something wrong with me?" Lucy squeaked out and Natsu shook his head vigorously, grabbing her hands in his.

"Luce!" He gathered her up in a gentle hug, "We're going to be parents." Lucy's eyes shot open wide, shock rocking her.

" _What_...?" She gasped and Natsu pushed back, holding her at arms length.

"You're going to have a baby." Wendy grinned and squeezed her hand.

"I'm going to have a baby?"

" _We're_ going to have a baby." Natsu's grin looked like it was going to split his face in half. "You're amazing."

"Natsu figured out how to make a baby?" Gray called, but Natsu was too preoccupied to respond. Excitement shot through Lucy and she latched on to Natsu in a tight embrace.

"We're going to have a baby!" Lucy squealed loud enough for their friends to cheer. "We're going to have a baby!" Natsu pushed back enough to place a sloppy, loving kiss on her mouth.

"WE'RE GONNA HAVE THE BEST BABY THE GUILD HAS EVER SEEN!" Natsu roared, laughing maniacally.

"Oh, here it comes..." Gajeel muttered, shielding Yajeh's ears. "You and your sister are the best babies here, don't listen to him. See son, that there is an idiot."

"We're not babies, Daddy." Yajeh frowned defiantly, his little face scowling, a mirror of Gajeel. Gajeel just kissed the top of his head and chuckled.

"GRAY, MY BABY IS GONNA KICK YOUR BABY'S ASS." Natsu declared, and Gray glared at him.

"Oh yeah? Well, my baby is gonna be born first and there's nothing you can do about _that_ , ha!" Gray snickered and Natsu landed a swift punch.

"So much for the moment," Lucy sighed and watched as the two men scuffled on the floor.

"He's so excited, Lu," Levy appeared on her side, her eyes glistening. "Shutora, you're going to have a new friend!"

"Yay!" Shutora cheered and Lucy smiled at the pair.

"Congratulations Lucy," Juvia beamed at her, her hand absently rubbing her own stomach. "I can't wait for them all to be friends."

"Me too."

"Jellal," Erza's urgent voice came from behind them, "We are going to make a baby right now." She demanded, a hard scowl on her face.

"O-okay, Erza..." Jellal stammered, his hands spread wide in front of him as Erza dragged them towards the exit. Lucy couldn't wait to raise their child in such a loving, crazy, perfect guild surrounded by everyone they love.

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu shouted from where he had just shot a burst of flame at Gray. "I love you!" Lucy smiled widely back at him.

"I love you, too!"


End file.
